Some video games are known as realm-building games. A realm building game involves a user building a realm—it may be a village, a city, a kingdom, or similar “realm”—using assets, e.g., buildings, that each perform a particular function that further the building of the realm, e.g., they may produce resources necessary to use additional assets or they meet prerequisites for other assets. Realm building games may be single player or multiplayer, and in some cases, users log into a realm-building game from a social networking platform, e.g., Facebook, Google+, and the like. Realm-building games may have an endpoint though where the user's enjoyment stagnates because the user has built the biggest realm possible or has used all of the assets available to him or her in building his or her realm.